Nephews
A list of Muppet nephews who have aunts and uncles, both on screen and in books. In the case of long-running characters, the source listed is the character's first appearance. Andy and Randy Pig *Miss Piggy, aunt -- Muppets Tonight Episode 101 Bert *Aunt Matilda -- Sesame Street Season 2 *Uncle Louie -- Sesame Street Sing-Along! *Uncle Rudolf -- Sesamstraat albums *Aunt Coleta - Sesamstraat albums Big Bird *Nani Bird, aunt -- Sesame Beginnings *Uncle Slim -- Sesame Street Episode 1576 *Uncle Charlie -- Camping in Canada album Brad *Bert, uncle -- Sesame Street Season 9 Charlie *Uncle Louie - Sesame Street Season 2 The Count *Uncle Uno -- The Sesame Street Dictionary Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Baron Petri von Honeydew, uncle -- Muppet Monster Adventure Elmo *Uncle Jack (deceased) -- When Families Grieve *Aunt Jill -- When Families Grieve *Aunt Sue -- Elmo's Delicious Christmas Farkas Faffner *Fughetta Faffner, great aunt -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall Floyd and Lloyd *Oscar the Grouch, uncle -- Episode 0339 Forgetful Jones *Uncle Ned -- Sesame Street, "This is Your Story" segment Fozzie Bear *Fozzie's Uncle -- The Muppet Movie * Uncle Fred -- The Muppets on The SiriusXM Hits 1 Morning Mash Up Gobo Fraggle *Travelling Matt, uncle -- Fraggle Rock *Uncle Gobo, great uncle -- Fraggle Rock Gonzo *Aunt Grace -- Show-and-Yell Grover *Aunt Betsy -- Grover Takes Care of Baby *Uncle Georgie -- When Is Saturday? *Uncle Ralph -- Grover Takes Care of Baby *Aunt Polly -- Lovable Furry Old Grover's Resting Places *Uncle Grady -- I Want to Be a Fire Fighter *Aunt Edna -- Two Wheels for Grover *Uncle Jed -- Two Wheels for Grover Guy Smiley *Aunt Betty -- Brought to You by the Letter B Herry Monster *Herry's Uncle -- Monster in the House Kermit the Frog *Gary, uncle -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Harry, uncle -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Larry, uncle -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Lou, aunt -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Mary, aunt -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Perry, uncle -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Terri, aunt -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Uncle Martin -- Help! We're Lost! Max Monster *Cookie Monster, uncle -- No Cookies? Moishe Oofnik *Uncle Yuska -- Shalom Sesame Mr. Johnson *Aunt Agnes -- Brought to You by the Letter A Mr. Snuffleupagus *Aunt Agnes Snuffleupagus -- Bert and the Magic Lamp, Don't Be Shy and Alice's First Words *Uncle Abe -- Sesame Street Episode 3874 *Uncle Phineus -- The Fix-It Shop Oscar the Grouch *Uncle Hank -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Uncle Billy -- How to Be a Grouch *Uncle Ebenezer Grouch -- Episode 0710 *Uncle Louie -- mentioned in A Special Sesame Street Christmas Robin the Frog *Kermit the Frog, uncle -- The Muppet Show episode 212 Rowlf's Nephew *Rowlf the Dog -- The Jimmy Dean Show Scooter *J.P. Grosse, uncle -- The Muppet Show Episode 106 Telly Monster *Uncle Tommy -- Telling the Truth *Uncle Charlie -- Sesame Street Episode 3861 Timothy *Oscar the Grouch, uncle -- Fair Is Fair Travelling Matt *Uncle Gobo -- Fraggle Rock Tutter *Jet Setter Tutter, uncle -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Twizzler Tutter, aunt -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Klutter Tutter, aunt -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Nutter Tutter, uncle -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Uncle Tito del Tutter -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" See also * Muppet relatives for a complete listing of Muppet families __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Family Lists